leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Latest PBE Patch: February 12th. Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * "RengarSkin3" has appeared in the game files * PVP.net *There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. *A new team-building feature that allows you to host/join matchmade teams based on the champions and roles you want to play. The captain has the ability to accept and decline prospective team mates; and team members can leave at any time. This will be initially implemented as an independent game mode, alongside Blind and Draft (and will initially be unmranked). *New featured game mode - Hexakill. Classic Summoner's Rift with 6 players per team. League of Legends V4 Champions ; * New champion. ; * **Slow duration now varies between 1 and 2 seconds, depending on the distance travelled (changed from a fixed 2 seconds). * **Tenacity decreased to 10 / 12.5 / 15 / 17.5 / 20 % from 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 %. ; * **AP ratio reduced to 80% from 90%. * **Damage reduced to 150 / 250 / 350 from 200 / 325 / 450 . **Mana cost is now 100 at all ranks from 100 / 125 / 150. **Cooldown reduced to 100 / 75 / 50 from 100 / 90 / 80. ; * General ** New particle effects. ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 340. * **Damage lowered to 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 / 160 from 80 / 115 / 150 / 185 / 220 . * **Revised Passive: Kassadin's basic attacks deal 15 bonus damage on-hit. **Revised Active: Kassadin charges his Nether Blade for his next attack, dealing 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 and restoring 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 % of his missing mana. The mana restored is tripled on attacks against champions. The passive does not stack with the active. **Mana cost lowered to 0 from 25. **Cooldown reduced to 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 from 12 seconds. * **Damage lowered to 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180 from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 . * **Empowerment duration increased to 12 seconds from 8. **Empowerment bonus damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 from 50 / 55 / 60. **Empowerment mana cost increased to 100 / 125 / 150 from 100. **Cooldown reduced to 7 / 5 / 3 from 7 / 6 / 5. **No longer restores 50% of the mana cost if the ability strikes a champion. ; * **Bonus AD ratio reduced to 130% from 150%. **Damage reduced to 70 / 90 / 110 / 130 / 150 from 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 / 190. **Isolation damage increased to 50% from 45%. * **Bonus damage lowered to 6% from 8%. * **Cooldown lowered to 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 from 22 / 20 / 18 / 15 / 14. * **Kha'Zix now ignores unit collision while stealthed. * **Now doubles the movement speed bonus. ; * **Casting style changed to a skill shot from a targeted ability. **Ranged increased to 925 from 625. **Damage increased to 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260. ; * Stats ** Base AD lowered to 47 from 50. * **Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. **Damage lowered to 50 / 110 / 170 / 230 / 290 from 80 / 135 / 190 / 245 / 300. **Range reduced to 850 from 900. * **Minimum damage lowered to 50 / 70 / 90 from 125 / 175 / 225 . ***No change to maximum damage or bonus damage based on missing health. ; * **Damage to first target changed to from 25 / 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 . **Damage to second target changed to from 30 / 72 / 114 / 156 / 195 . **Criteria for 2nd target selection rework. ***Will first prioritize enemy champions marked by Impure Shots within a 40° cone. ***Will then attempt to find a target within a 20° cone, prioritizing minions/monsters over champions. ***Will then attempt to find a target within a 40° cone, prioritizing minions/monsters over champions. ***Will then attempt to find any target within a 90° cone. **Mana cost reduced to 55 from 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90. **Cooldown reduced to 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 from 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5. * **Passive now deals bonus magical damage per stack instead of 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 bonus magical damage. ***Maximum damage changed to magical damage from 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 magical damage. **Attack speed bonus changed to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 % from 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 %. **Grievous Wounds duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. **Mana cost lowered to 30 from 50. **Cooldown reduced to 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 from 16. * **Damage per wave reduced to 45 / 75 / 105 from 65 / 95 / 125 . **Now applies the passive on Impure Shots (not the active Grievous Wound). ; * **Passive no longer grants magic resist. ; * **Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 from 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 . **Healing changed to 3 / 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 / 5 % from 5% at all ranks. **Healing (against champions) changed to 12 / 14 / 16 / 18 / 20 % from 20% at all ranks. **Fury damage changed to 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 from 90 / 135 / 180 / 225 / 270 . **Fury healing changed to 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 % from 10% at all ranks. * **Fury bonus no longer shreds armor. **Fury bonus now slows enemies hit by 25% for 2 seconds. ; * **Minimum damage lowered to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from 60 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 **Maximum damage lowered to 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 from 100 / 160 / 220 / 280 / 340 * **Cooldown increased to 140 / 110 / 80 from 130 / 105 / 80. Items ; *Health reduced from 80 from 100. *Health regeneration reduced to 5 from 10. ; *Butcher's health restore on damage dealt lowered to 6% from 8%. *Butcher's mana restore on damage dealt lowered to 3% from 4%. *Butcher's health and mana restoring effects are no longer halved on area of effect. ; *Butcher's health restore on damage dealt lowered to 6% from 8%. *Butcher's mana restore on damage dealt lowered to 3% from 4%. *Butcher's health and mana restoring effects are no longer halved on area of effect. ; *Butcher's health restore on damage dealt lowered to 6% from 8%. *Butcher's mana restore on damage dealt lowered to 3% from 4%. *Butcher's health and mana restoring effects are no longer halved on area of effect. ; *Butcher's health restore on damage dealt lowered to 6% from 8%. *Butcher's mana restore on damage dealt lowered to 3% from 4%. *Butcher's health and mana restoring effects are no longer halved on area of effect. Masteries :Nothing to report. Upcoming ; *Combine cost lowered to 475g from 675g. *Cooldown reduction lowered to 10% from 15%. ; *Combine cost lowered to 475g from 675g. *Movement speed while in combat lowered to 25 from 45. ; *Health regen reduced to 0 from 3. *Favor now also restores 5 health whenever a nearby enemy minion dies that you did not kill. ; *Health regen reduced to 5 from 10. *Mana regen reduced to 10 from 11. *Favor now also restores 5 health whenever a nearby enemy minion dies that you did not kill. ; *Favor now also restores 5 health whenever a nearby enemy minion dies that you did not kill. ; *Ability power lowered to 0 from 10. * Your basic attacks and abilities deal 10 bonus damage to champions and towers and generates 4 gold. This can happen up to 3 times every 30 seconds. Tribute is disabled for 12 seconds if you kill a minion. ; *Ability power lowered to 0 from 20. * Your basic attacks and abilities deal 15 bonus damage to champions and towers and generates 8 gold. This can happen up to 3 times every 30 seconds. Tribute is disabled for 12 seconds if you kill a minion. ; *Recipe changed to + + 330 = 2000g *Ability power lowered to 50 from 40. *Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Your basic attacks and abilities deal 15 bonus damage to champions and towers and generate 8 gold. This can happen up to 3 times every 30 seconds. Tribute is no longer disabled if you kill a minion. *Active can now target both allies and enemies. *Cast range increased to 850 from 600. *Area of effect decreased to 300 from 400. *Magic damage changed to 50 + (10 * level). *Now applies an 80% slow that decays over 3 seconds, instead of a flat 50% slow for 2 seconds. *New particles. ; *Health increased to 75 from 50. *Health regen lowered to 0 from 6. *Spoils of War now heals both you and your ally for 40 health. *Spoils of War now grants the same gold to your ally (5 bonus gold removed). ; *Health regen lowered to 12 from 4. *Spoils of War now heals both you and your ally for 50 health. *Spoils of War now grants the same gold to your ally (5 bonus gold removed). ; *Spoils of War now heals both you and your ally for 50 health. *Spoils of War now grants the same gold to your ally (5 bonus gold removed). *Active no longer costs health. *The shield-detonation damage is now 150% of the target's AD, instead of 10% of your maximum health. ; *Cost lowered to 400 from 475. *Health lowered to 150 from 180. ; *Cost lowered to 850 from 975. *Health lowered to 150 from 180. ;General * Bug Fix: Skills/items should no longer go off in the transition between one crowd control effect if their durations overlap (i.e. chained). This is a fairly long-standing bug, but became particularly noticeable on Yasuo's release as it severely handicaps him (with people using Zhonya's between the knock-up and his ult despite the fact there is no break in the CC). ;Rune Overhaul :The primary goal for runes is to tie marks, seals and glyphs to the specific wants and needs of various champion roles in League - similar to how masteries are used. Going forward, this creates a stronger association between marks and offense, seals and defense, and glyphs and utility. — RicklessAbandon *Marks/Reds will now be the primary source of all Offensive bonuses (not just AD-related stats) *Seals/Yellows will now be the primary source of all Defensive bonuses (not just armor and health) *Glyphs/Blues will now be the primary source of all Utility bonuses (rather than mage-related stats and MR) :;Marks (Offensive) *''I would wager that the Primary AP runes will now be Marks, rather than Glyphs.'' :;Seals (Defensive) *New "Hybrid Mitigation" Seals :;Glyphs (Uility) *Gold Runes are now Glyph-exclusive, rather than Seal-exclusive. :;Quintessences *1 Quintessence will now match 3 Primary Marks/Seals/Glyphs for all stats (changed from 2-4). Essentially, a set of quintessences functions as a second set of Marks, Glyphs and Seals. Runes that are removed will be refunded. In the instance of a rune moving from one type to another (say, Seals to Glyphs) - the original rune will be deleted-and-refunded, and a new rune will be introduced at the same price. ; * You gain 75% bonus movement speed for 10 seconds that reduces to 15% after 1 second. *Cooldown changed to from 180. *The movement speed bonus is now multiplicative instead of additive. *Bug Fix: Can no longer be activated while rooted. ; *Damage now scales on game time, not champion level. *The target is revealed for the duration. ; *Attack speed reduction reduced to 30% from 50%. *Movement speed reduction is now % from 30%. ; * You instantly heal the target ally and yourself, and grant both of you a 30% movement speed bonus for 1 second. *Ranged increased to 900 from 600. *Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 300. *Targeting yourself will automatically select the closest ally in range. ; *Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds when used on an allied structure. *No longer has a reduced cooldown if the effect is cancelled. ; *Successfully removing a movement-inhibiting effect creates a shockwave the knocks nearby enemies back. ; *Now only available on Howling Abyss. ; *Now only available on Dominion. ;Percentage Penetration *It's hoped that percentage penetration will be changed to only interact with bonus armor/MR. Morello, what are the plans for resists in season 4?. Morello: "We generally want to move % pen to a 'bonus armor/MR' system." ;Armor and Magic Resist :Riot is dissatisfied that everyone takes Armor Seals and MR Glyphs and blames it on the appalling base-defenses of most champions. While the changes to runes will hopefully make other options attractive, they also want to buff the defensive stats of champions that are basically forced to take defensive runes. As always - Riot wants players choosing rather than feeling like they have to. *Adjustments to many champion's armor and magic resist. Teasers For more teasers, please see: Future Content. References Category:Blog posts